A Christmas In the Hospital?
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: It's Christmas! Austin's FAVORITE Time of Year! But... What happens if there is a Mishap with A Display Case and Guitar Strings... And, Austin ends up in the Hospital?
1. Guitar Strings and Neck Injuries

**Hey Guys! :D a BRAND NEW STORY! :D YAY! This will be Kind of a... Sad Story! Nothing You Have EVER Seen before! XD HAHA! I Got This Idea At School! It Is... AUSTIN AND ALLY! :D YAY! MY NEW FAVORITE SHOW! XD Haha! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_A Christmas in the Hospital?_  
**

* * *

Ally was working at the Counter in Sonic Boom and Austin was fixing a loose bolt in a Display Case. Then, Trish walked in.

"Guess who has an Important piece of Mail for Austin Moon!?" Trish exclaimed, holding out an envelope.

Ally looked up from her work.

Dez was stupidly holding Guitar strings up against Austin's neck, while Austin was fixing the bolt.

"I said..." Trish said again. "I have an IMPORTANT PIECE OF MAIL FOR AUSTIN MOON!"

This time, Austin's head flew up. His head it the Display Case, _Hard_, and the Guitar Strings went into his neck. Austin screamed so loud the whole Mall should have been able to hear him.

Ally ran over to Austin, worried about him.

Austin was still screaming.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, "Are you okay!?"

Austin couldn't stop screaming. He was trying, but... He couldn't. His neck was bleeding... Alot.

"Should we call the Hospital?" Trish asked, worried.

"Uh, Yeah!" Ally yelled, as if it was Obvious.

Trish called 911 and They came. They took Austin to the Hospital and the whole time... Austin was screaming.

"I can't believe this happened!" Ally said, worried.

"Yeah!" Dez said, "I know! I wonder how it happened and what happened!"

Trish and Ally looked at Dez as if he were stupid... because he is.

"It was the Guitar Strings you held up against his neck, you idiot!" Trish screamed, "When his head flew up the Strings went into his neck!"

"Oh..." Dez sighed, "That makes MUCH more sense!"

Trish hit Dez on the back of his head, "I still don't like you."

Ally whispered to herself, _"It's almost Christmas... Austin's favorite time of Year... I hope He is alright..."_

* * *

**That's The First Chapter Guys! It WILL Get Better! XD HAHA! Well... That's It For Now! I Love Ya'll! XD BYE!**_  
_


	2. Stitches and Discoveries

**Hello Guys! :) I'm Back and Ready To Write! (I am ALSO Ready for MANY Reviews! XD) Haha! So, Wanna See what Happens to Austin? How about We Find Out! :D ENJOY PEOPLE! :D**

* * *

**_A Christmas in the Hospital?_  
**

* * *

**_At the Hospital_**

Ally was talking to Austin's Doctor.

"Will he be alright?" Ally asked, worriedly.

"He should be alright. He does need Stitches, but he'll be alright." The Doctor explained, "The Strings didn't go far enough in to Kill him."

"Will he still be able to Sing?" Ally questioned, nervous.

"It's hard to say, right now, but we'll keep you updated." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Ally said, and then she walked away to be with her friends.

"All I wanted to tell him was that he was going to be Performing at the Christmas Winter Party that South Beach Sound always Hosts!" Trish sighed, looking at the piece of mail Austin never got to read.

"Why did you HAVE to hold Guitar Strings up to his neck, Dez!?" Trish screamed, hitting Dez on the back of his head.

"Guys? Do you want to go see Austin?" Ally asked, tears in her eyes.

"Is he awake?" Trish asked, looking at the door of Austin's hospital room.

"No. He's still sleeping. The Doctor said he needs Stitches, but he'll be okay." Ally explained, then her, Trish, and Dez all stood up and walked over to Austin's room.

"Ready?" Ally said as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"Yep." Dez and Trish said at the same time.

Ally slowly twisted the shiny doorknob and pushed the door open. She opened the door to reveal Austin sleeping.

Ally smiled, "He looks so... Peaceful."

Dez sighed, "I feel awful. He wouldn't even be in here if it weren't for me."

"You didn't know any better, Dez." Trish said, "YOU SHOULD HAVE! But, you didn't."

"I wonder when they are gonna do his Stitches." Ally said, staring at Austin.

Then, the Doctor walked in and said they were ready for the Procedure. Ally, Trish, and Dez all walked out and into the waiting room. They all vowed to stay there until the Procedure was done.

* * *

It was an hour later when the Doctor came out and stated that they were done with the Procedure. He said Austin should wake up within 30 minutes, at the least.

"When will he wake up!?" Trish groaned, impatiently.

"Be patient, Trish," Ally said, "He just practically got surgery. He's not going to wake up right away."

"But, I want him to!" Trish whined.

"I just wanna apologize to him!" Dez stated, sitting on a spinning chair, spinning around.

"What if he doesn't forgive me!?" Dez started to panic, "What if he doesn't want to be my best friend, anymore!? What if he doesn't want me to be his best friend, anymore!?"

"Dez!" Ally yelled, "Calm down! You guys have been best friends forever! I'm sure he'll forgive you!"

Ally, Trish, and Dez were so busy talking that they didn't notice that Austin was stirring.

"You don't know that, Ally!" Dez screamed, "You don't know Austin as well as I do!"

"No, but I know him well enough to know that he'll forgive you!" Ally stated getting frustrated.

Austin was now awake listening to the arguing group of his friends.

"Guys." Austin whispered, but his friends couldn't hear him.

"Ally! Stop yelling!" Trish screamed, "Your gonna wake Austin!"

Then, Trish realized she wanted Austin to wake up, "On second thought... Keep yelling!"

"Guys." Austin whispered, but once again, his friends couldn't hear him.

"Stay out of this, Trish!" Ally yelled, "Dez! He WILL forgive you!"

"No he won't!" Dez screamed about to run out the room.

"Of course I forgive you, Dez!" Austin yelled not realizing how much his neck would hurt if he yelled. "Ow!"

Everyone turned to look at Austin.

"Austin!" Everyone screamed running to his bed.

"Hey." Austin croaked, "Ow."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk, if it hurts." Ally stated, frowning.

"I'm fine." Austin whispered, then he winced.

The Doctor walked in and told Austin not to talk. Ally gave Austin a piece of paper and a pencil so he could write down what he wanted to say.

Austin wrote: _What if I can't sing anymore!?_

Ally sighed, "We'll just have to find out."

"What if I'm not out of here by Christmas!" Austin screamed, then winced.

"You will be, Austin." Ally whispered, kissing his forehead.

"I Promise..."

* * *

Austin has been in the hospital for a week and they were finally releasing him. Austin could now talk, but they weren't sure if he could sing. That is what they were going to find out today.

When Austin was released from the hospital, he went to his house, and then straight to Sonic Boom. As he walked past all the stores in the Mall, everybody would stop him and ask him if he was alright, or if he could still sing. Austin just ran right past them and to Sonic Boom.

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

I reach Sonic Boom and instantly run to the Piano.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, "I've been working on some new lyrics!"

"Let me see them!" I yell, as Ally sets out her book in front of me.

I start singing the lyrics, "_It's been so long since I found a girl like you it's true Somebody like you. __Like searching for the world just somebody that is true yes that's you... I finally found you. __If you are just sad and feeling down, Just turn that frown upside down. Then just turn around and look who's here No need to fear! Yeah. __I'm always here. Like the Air. Never gone. holding on Strong. __Your free as a Bird just come back if you heard that something is wrong, but I'm still strong."_

My voice cracked a few times. It kind of hurt to sing. I winced every few seconds. "Ow.", I said, closing my eyes.

"Austin?" Ally asked, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." I said, my eyes still closed.

"No... You're not." Ally stated, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Tears start to stream down my face. I hug Ally and cry into her shoulder. "I-I'll never sing again!"

"Yes you will, Austin." Ally reassured me.

"No! I-It hurts for me to sing! It hurts for me to even talk!" I cried, "It's almost Christmas! This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever!"

* * *

**That's The Second Chapter! :D I Tried to make it Long! :) Thanks for Reading! Me and My Friend (Maddi-Mackenzie101) Made up the Lyrics! :D See Ya Guys Later! Oh! This was an Interesting Chapter! Right? :) Kind of... Suspenseful! :O POOR AUSTIN! D: PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	3. Tears and Surprise Performances

**Hey Guys! XD I LOVE This Story at The Moment! :D Lets See what's Wrong with Austin! POOR AUSTIN! :( ANYWAY... LETS GET TO THE STORY! SHALL WE? XD HAHA! ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

***Featuring Two Songs**

**_Somebody Like You_- Written by, Maddi-Mackenzie101 and MidnightInParis21**

**_Run Away_- Written by, MidnightInParis21**

* * *

**_A Christmas in the Hospital?_  
**

* * *

**Ally's Pov**

Austin was sobbing into my shoulder. He kept telling me how he was never going to sing again. I feel so bad for him!

"Austin," I sighed, "I was also working on something else... Wanna try it? Or, wanna try the whole song of the song you just sang?"

Austin sighed, "What's the use? It's not gonna make any difference."

"Just... Try." I placed a hand on Austin's shoulder, as I opened my book and placed it in front of Austin.

I played the Piano as Austin sang.

_**Somebody Like You**_

_It's been so long since I found a girl like you it's true Somebody like you._

_Like searching for the world just somebody that is true yes that's you... I finally found you._

_If you are just sad and feeling down, Just turn that frown upside down. Then just turn around and look who's here No need to fear! Yeah._

_I'm always here. Like the Air. Never gone. holding on Strong._

_You me together forever no matter if it's the raining weather! I'll always be there!_

_Your free as a Bird just come back if you heard that something is wrong, but I'm still strong._

_Me and you the perfect 2 is all we need for the perfect crew all we need is something called Love._

_Oh what love is a beautiful sight just 2 beautiful love doves! Oowoh_

_Finally I could see you again! Because all I think of you.. Is more than a friend Yeah! More than a friend!_

_More than a ffrriieenndd! **(Long note at *Friend*)** (__It's been so long since I found a girl like you it's true Somebody like you._

_Like searching for the world just somebody that is true yes that's you... I finally found you!)_

_If you are just sad and feeling down, Just turn that frown upside down. Then just turn around and look who's here No need to fear! Yeah! **(Soft singing at ending verse)**_

Austin's voice cracked a few times. And, his voice went silent at the high notes.

By the end of the song, Austin was in tears. He was clutching the back of his neck, crying. Then, He clutched his throat.

"Austin..." I said, sympathetically. "Do you want to try the other song? It's shorter..."

Austin nodded, slightly, as he wiped his tears away.

I flipped the pages through my book and once again, placed it in front of Austin.

Once again, I played the Piano while Austin sang.

_**Run Away**_

_Free in the Sky. Don't look down. We're watching high. I look around.  
__Watch the Clouds. I reach the Sun. Now, I'm gonna run, run, run!_

_Run away and don't look back! Reach the Sky and Lead the Pack! Freedom here and Freedom there! Lead them Ev-Ev-Everywhere!_

_Keep it high! Don't go Low! Watch it out and don't go Slow!_

_Run away and don't look back! Reach the Sky and Lead the Pack! Freedom here and Freedom there! Lead them Ev-Ev-Everywhere!_

_Keep it down... Let it go... Keep it quiet... ENJOY THE SHOW!_

_Run away and don't look back! Reach the Sky and Lead the Pack! Freedom here and Freedom There! Lead them Ev-Ev-Everywhere!_

_Freedom here and Freedom there! Lead them Ev-Ev-Everywhere!..._

Austin was almost in tears this time, but not quite. Singing is Austin's everything. It'd be devastating if he could sing, anymore. Austin them burst into Tears. I dodn't know what to do, besides comfort him.

"Austin?" I asked, realizing something.

"What?" Austin cried.

"You know the song you sang for me, when you thought I was leaving for MUNY?" I asked, rubbing my hand up and down Austin's back, comfortingly.

"Yeah..." Austin sniffled.

"Try singing that..." Ally smiled, "It's a soft song. It's acoustic."

"Your right!" Austin exclaimed, "Ow."

Austin grabbed his Guitar and started singing.

_There's no way I could make it without ya. Do it without ya. Be here without ya. It's no fun when you're doin it solo. With you it's like whoa. Ya and I know. I own this Dream. Cuz, I got you with me. There's no way I could make it without ya. Do it without ya. Be here without ya."_

Austin's voice didn't crack once. He didn't wince at all. And, he didn't even say 'Ow', when the song was over!

"Austin!" I exclaimed, hugging Austin.

* * *

**Austin's Pov**

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed, hugging me.

"My throat or neck, didn't hurt at all that time!" I exclaimed, smiling. Then, I realized.

"I can ONLY sing acoustic!" I yelled, "But! No! None of our songs our that slow!"

"We can start making them that slow." Ally explained, "At least you can sing something. Better that than nothing... right?"

I sighed, "Yeah."

I'm going to find a way to sing normally, again. I still have the Stitches in my neck. Maybe... When I get them taken out, I will be able to sing, again? I have to get these Stitches taken out as soon as possible. The Doctor told me to go back in one week. I just got out Today. Great. I can't tell Ally I plan on singing normally again. She'd try to talk me out of it. Saying I'd hurt myself. I'll have to surprise her. I'm not gonna wait a week just to sing. I'll get Dez to help me plan a surprise Performance for later tonight! Here! In Sonic Boom! I have to get Ally out of here, though. Hmmm... Trish! I'll have to tell her to get Ally out of Sonic Boom. Me and Dez will hide, then when they leave... BOOM! We come out and plan an awesome surprise Performance!

"I-I'm gonna... go." I said, then I run out of the room.

"Trish! Dez!" I exclaimed once I saw them.

"What?" They said at the EXACT same time.

"Trish! Distract Ally for a few hours!" I yelled, then I turn to Dez. "Dez! Help me plan a Surprise Performance!"

"But... Ally texted me and said... You're throat hurts when you sing." Trish stated, confused.

"To bad!" I yelled, "I'm gonna sing! No matter what!"

"Okay! I'll stall her!" Trish then ran upstairs to get Ally. About ten minutes later, Trish and Ally left to go see a movie. Then, me and Dez were left to plan the surprise Performance. This is going to be awesome! Or painful! Or both!

* * *

About two hours later, everything was set up and Sonic Boom was PACKED with People! The party was just getting started when Trish and Ally came back. Ally still had NO CLUE I was gonna Perform!

* * *

After about an hour, it was my time to Perform! I run on stage, nervously.

"Hey Guys! Thanks for coming out! I'm Austin Moon and I' gonna sing a song for you!" I announce, I look at Ally to see her face grow a shocked expression. "I'm gonna sing, The Way That You Do!"

The music starts to Play as I start to sing, nervously.

**"The Way That You Do"**

Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag,  
You got a "kick me" sign covering the skills that you have,  
And it all looks wrong when you're looking down,  
You get dizzy doing 360s,  
And you can't break out.

Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat, and bump that track (bump that track)  
YEAH

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways,  
You got your epic wins 364 days  
And it's feeling like,  
Your game is crazy off  
But all you need,  
Is to bring the heat,  
Get back on top

Even when you feel like you ain't all that,  
Just don't forget that I got your back,  
Now turn up the beat and bump that track, (bump that track)  
YEAH

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it,  
The way that you do,  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

You're off the charts,  
You're number one,  
You got the fire and you can't be undone  
You're breaking records,  
You make it pop,  
You got the fire so keep burning it up!

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do

Nobody rocks it the way that you do,  
You got style,  
Pop your collar,  
Cause you're all kinds of cool,  
You're legit,  
You're the boss,  
Even when the mic is off,  
Nobody rocks it,  
R-rocks it  
The way that you do  
No, oh-oh-oh-oh  
The way that you do

The song ended and my voice didn't crack, once! My neck doesn't even hurt! I feel perfectly fine! Does that mean-? It does! I can still sing! Yes! I still need to get my stitches out, though. In one week I will once again be in the hospital. And, in one week, it will be Christmas. Have fun with your Christmas in the Hospital, Austin.

Ally runs up to me, smiling. "Austin! Wait! Does your neck hurt at all!?" Ally was worried.

"I'm fine, Ally!" I exclaim, picking her up and spinning her around. "I couldn't be better!" I hugged Trish and Dez and Ally. I can sing again! Yes!

* * *

Later after the Party, we had cleaned everything up and were celebrating my singing with... Pancakes with Ice Cream in them! YES! I Love My Friends! I think we decided to pull a Team Austin all-nighter! I love our all-nighters! They are so fun! Me and ALly usually end up writing a new song! While, Trish and Dez are arguing the whole night! It's just... Fun!

"Austin!" Ally yelled, I was laying on top of the Piano and Ally was all the way across the room.

"What?" I ask, my eyes closed.

"Come here!" Ally exclaimed, I could here a smile in her voice.

"Why!?" I whined, "Ow."

"You're sure you can sing?" Ally questioned, I could once again here worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, Ally." I laugh, "See!"

I start singing Double Take.

_"Flip a Switch! Turn on the Lightnin. Get it right. Show em how it's done. Free it up. No matter how you dress that song. Girl you know, you got it number one. Go with it. You got em where you want em. Drop the beat. They need to hear your sound. Play it up. It's coming down to you right now. They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name!"_ I was now up, off of the Piano, dancing around. _"They want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game and when they look, look, look your way, way, way you gotta make! Make! Make em do a double take! Make em do a double take!"_

We were all now dancing around as I sang. Best all-nighter **_ever_**!

* * *

**That's That Chapter Guys! :D It was Really Long for Me! XD Haha! It was SO FUN To Write! :D YAY! My Sister was Standing with Me Part of the Time! This Look Me... THREE WHOLE HOURS To Write! :O WOW! XD Haha! I'm So Lame! XD ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW! :D (I Pulled an All-Nighter just to Write This! XD)**


End file.
